


Broken Memories

by KatsiaDreyar



Series: The Lucy Files [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus has been banished from the guild. Mira recalls memories from their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING! :) Characters, Setting and storyline all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Please don't sue me, but if you find something unsatisfying with my work feel free to poke me with a pencil. Like, Comment and Follow! I love hearing from you guys!

Mira watched as Laxus tearfully walked away from the festival, no one had noticed the soft tears that had begun to well up in her own eyes as she raised her arm in salute. What she wouldn’t give to have him by her side, just like he used to be; memories from before his father left filled her mind:

Mira hadn’t seen Laxus in over a week and no one knew where he was. Mira had repetitively asked The Master where he was but the Old Geezer would just pat her head saying everything was fine. Frustrated and angry at the lack of concern everyone was giving his disappearance, she decided to search for him herself.

The entire day she walked around the town asking anyone who would listen if they had seen him, to no luck in the end. It was becoming dusk when she arrived at Porlyusica’s house to retrieve a sleeping drought for Elfman. As she approached, still feeling depressed for not finding Laxus, she gasped in shock as she saw the tree-house erupt in streaks of powerful lightning.

“Be CAREFUL you idiot boy! IVAN! CONTROL YOUR SON’S POWER BEFORE HE DESTROYS MY HOUSE!”

Porlyusica’s screams of rage ripped through the forest causing birds to fly from their nests. Mira ran into the house and flung her arms around Laxus giving him a massive hug, ignoring the shouts of the Master, Laxus’ father and the healing mage. Lightning flew everywhere around the small house the moment she touched him, sending shock waves of electricity through her and everything around them. Ivan placed a barrier around Makarov and Porlyusica, attempting to reach out for Mira. She ignored his outstretched hand, holding tighter to her best friend as he tried to force control of his new magic energy. Mira quickly preformed a partial-body takeover to absorb the extra magic power that ravaged out of control.

When the lightning subsided the two children collapsed in a small heap, Mira gasped for breath as she turned to him and said, “Way to get the jump on me Laxus. You might have mentioned you were getting lacramied. Stupid boy had me worried sick!”

Laxus smiled, breathing heavily between small bursts of mirth. “Sorry,” he muttered then looked at her excitedly, “And thanks!” -

Mira stomped out of the guild hall and the chaos that her, Erza, Natsu and Gray had caused, her arm bruised and her hair a mess. She went and sat down by the river bridge muttering to herself about stupid Erza, uncontrollable boys and the rest of the miserable guild. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.  
“Come back for more, Scarlett?” she yelled turning and throwing a hard punch into the stomach of the person approaching her.  
“Oofhg!” she heard a low grunt as Laxus flew backwards towards the base of the slope.  
“Yikes Mirajane! No need to damage my liver for coming to see you.”  
Small sparks eminated from the place where she struck him causing his hair to fizzle and spit standing on end in pointy spikes.  
“Laxus! What are you doing here?” she gasped trying to help him to his feet then extinguishing the small spark of fire that was singeing a lock of his hair.  
“You left the fight,” he said plopping back down to the ground in attempt to ease his dizziness and control his lightning. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
Mira clutched her stomach trying to control her laughter; “Laxus, you’re such a goof!”  
He smiled, rubbing his head slightly as he laughed along with her.-

Mira rushed into the guild hall, her eyes frantically searching for the familiar blond hair and lightning scar.  
“Laxus? Laxus! Where are you?”  
She saw the Master sitting at the bar calmly drinking a cup of ale. She rushed over, knocking the cup in his hand aside, the devil showing in her rage filled eyes.  
“I never took you for a cruel man!” she yelled causing the entire hall to go quiet, “but you have crossed the line this time!”  
She rushed out of the bar and through the town stumbling and gasping. She reached the outskirts just as Laxus was about to step outside the Magnolia boarder.  
“Laxus!” She cried out, reaching for his hand. “Laxus, come home. Let’s relax and talk this over. I’m sure if we spoke with the other members of the guild we could convince the Master to let Ivan, your father,” the mask slipped from her face revealing the anger that she felt.  
“We can force the Master to let him come back!” she yelled forcefully.  
Laxus pushed her away roughly.  
“What do I care for the people in that worthless guild? They are weak! Pathetic! And not worth my time. Leave me alone, I’ve got work to do.”  
He walked away leaving her kneeling on the path alone.  
“Laxus…” she whispered her voice heavy with emotion, “Good luck, come home soon.”  
She sobbed, touching the violet necklace he had given her the week before.-

Mira and Elfman had returned from that S-class job bandaged, broken and in Mira’s case, powerless. Lisanna was gone. The entire guild felt the loss. Laxus had just returned from his own job, and when he heard the news he ran straight for the cliff-edge that he and Mira had played on as children, vowing it was the closest place to heaven they could get in Magnolia. There he found her, body shaking, face in her hands, crying out for the sister she had lost.  
Laxus stood there for a moment, unable to move or think through the anger boiling inside his chest as he saw the tears that streaked down her face. Someone had hurt her. Someone had taken something very precious to her right in front of her eyes. More than the anger he felt for the one who caused it was the anger he felt towards himself. Why didn’t he go with them? He could have done something. He could have tried.  
A sob from her direction caused him to regain his mind and he rushed towards her, enfolding her in his arms tightly as she cried onto his shoulder. He swayed slowly whispering her name over and over as she had for him when he would lose control of his power as a child.  
“Mira, Mira, Mira. It’s okay, everything will be fine. Have faith.”  
He stroked her hair softly as she clutched to the folds in his shirt fabric.  
“She’s gone Laxus. She’s gone. It’s all my fault. She’s gone,” she whispered between waves of tears and gasps.  
He moved his lips to her ear, “No. She may be gone but so long as we remember her she is with us. Don’t you dare, think for a second, that this is your fault.” He whispered in a low growl, “and no matter what happens now or in the future, I swear on my Fairy Tail mark, I will keep you and the rest of our family safe. Forever.”-

Laxus smiled sadly as the memory of Mira after Lisanna died floated to his mind. He looked down at his hand, creating the sign with it.  
“I’m paying the price for my broken promises, Mirajane. Just as I said,” he said with that same sad smile.  
“But I will come back for you someday. That is a promise I’d rather die than break.”  
Then slowly he walked away from Mira and his guild. Mira watched as Laxus bowed his head as he walked. When she could no longer see his retreating figure, she whispered softly, looking up to the sky, “I will wait for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Minna liked this a lot I may continue this into a series if there is popular demand. Leave a comment if you want me to write more about these two.


End file.
